The Six Days of Sexmas
by Flagg1991
Summary: Lincoln's older sisters spoil their little brother this holiday season. Cover by Lentex.
1. Lori

Lincoln Loud walked into his room, shut the door, and leaned against it with a weary sigh. He was wearing his usual attire – orange polo shirt and blue jeans – but today he had an accessory: A red Santa hat with white trim and a fluffy white pompon on the end. He looked at the fourth wall. "When you have ten sisters, Christmas is a real pain in the neck." He walked over to his bed and sat down. The pompon smacked him in the face, and he winced. He had completely forgotten that he was wearing the stupid thing. He snatched it off and threw it across the room. "It's the sheer _volume_ of gifts you have to buy that really trips you up. Money doesn't grow on trees. I have a very limited amount to spend, and I can't just buy my sisters any old thing, it has to be something they actually _want_." He laid back on his bed and grabbed an Ace Savvy comic from the nightstand. "I love my sisters, even though sometimes I also want to kick them through a plate-glass window, and I want them to be happy on Christmas morning."

He scanned the page and sat the comic on his chest in an A. "That's my biggest vice, I guess. Caring too much. But, hey, they're my sisters, and I really don't mind going out of my way to make things happen during the holidays." He turned and propped himself up on his elbow. "Like last week. There was a thing on the radio: Hold your pee for Mick Swagger tickets. I held it for three days running, but I won." He grinned devilishly. "Luna is going to shit when she opens them up." He held his finger up. "There are two, so she can bring a special someone, like...eh...I dunno...a blonde girl with a blue streak in her hair maybe." His eye twinkled knowingly. "And that baseball I snagged for Lynn...the one signed by Babe Ruth..." he chuckled. "I actually, uh...I stole that one. From an old man in a nursing home. I know, I know, that's _really_ messed up, but he's blind and demented. He won't miss it."

Lincoln sighed. "It's all worth it in the end, though. They might know show it, but I know my sisters appreciate my awesome gifts. Every year Linc is the yuletide VIP." He nodded smugly. "Yep, that's me, Santa Loud, or Linc Claus. I like Linc Claus." He kicked off his shoes and peeled his socks from his feet, then threw them at the dirty clothes hamper in the corner; they missed and landed on the floor. Oh well. Whaddaya gonna do? "At least now I have my older sisters done, so I can focus entirely on the younger ones. I saw this really nice funeral dress in the window of a thrift store downtown that I'm thinking of getting for Lucy. For Lola...I don't know. Beauty products seem kind of generic, but she could put them to good use and I'm sure she'd like them."

He laced his hands behind his head and stared up at the ceiling. "Lana...you remember Frank the tarantula? Well, Mrs. Johnson's getting rid of him, so I was thinking _maybe_ I could snap him up...offer to stay after school and clean the chalk erasers of something. Lisa...now _she_ has me stumped. I mean, what can you seriously get a literal genius? Plutonium? Maybe in the year 1985 that's available in every corner market, but now?"

Lincoln glanced at the fourth wall. "Little Back to the Future reference...but it's true. All the stuff she wants, you can't get. Except beakers and little stuff like that. I don't _want_ to get her little stuff, I want to really bowl her over, you know? I –"

A knock at the door cut him off.

Lincoln sighed. "Well, that's _my_ alone time for the day. Come in!"

The door opened and Lori slipped in, closing it behind her and leaning heavily against it. Her eyes are half-lidded and the corners of her mouth are turned up in a sly smile. Lincoln's brow furrowed. "Can I help you?"

"I need your opinion on something," she said.

"Alright," Lincoln replied, "what?"

"Well..." she trailed off. "It'd be easier if I just showed you."

Lincoln glanced at the fourth wall, his brow cocked, then back at his sister. "Alright."

Lori's grin widened. She slowly crossed her arms over her stomach, gripped the hem of her shirt, and began to pull it up. Lincoln jerks. "Uh...what are you doing?"

The fabric of Lori's shirt rustled as it lifted over the pale, creamy flesh of her stomach, revealing her naval and her sharply hips. Lincoln's eyes widened and a hot flush colors his cheeks bright red. The shirt rides up farther, over the gentle swell of her pert breasts. She wore a blue bra with frilly white lace trim and a little pink bow in the center of the chest clasp. She pulled the shirt over her head and tossed it aside, a wicked smile on her face. Next, she hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her cargo shorts and slides them down her slender legs, tilting forward and wiggling her hips, giving Lincoln a view down the front of her bra. When the shorts pooled around her ankles, she stepped out and kicked them away.

"How does this look?" she asked and put her hands on her hips.

Lincoln gaped at his eldest sister, his eyes crawling up her body from her pink-painted toenails to the curve of her outer thigh, her delicate throat, her hazy eyes, and then back down to her blue panties. They were a size too small, and tight against her sex – so tight that he could see its outline. His member stirred, and in that moment he realized something: He was a freak and a pervert...and he didn't care.

"Beautiful," he finally managed, his voice low and breathy with adolescent wonder.

Lori grinned. "Thank you. Now tell me...which do you prefer: This..."

She slowly turned and watched him over her shoulder as she undid her bra and flung it away. Her back was bare now, and Lincoln openly oogled her flexing shoulder blades, smooth skin, and swelling hips, his eyes trailing down her spine and pausing at the dimples at its base. He could see just the top of her cleft.

He swallowed. His mouth was dry and his body was hot, his dick throbbing painfully against the seam of his pants. In less than two minutes, lust had consumed him. Not that it was a long fall, mind you; he _did_ think his sisters were pretty...

Lori giggled over her shoulder, a musical, girlish sound, then, moving with an agonizingly drawn out flourish, she started to pull her panties down: Lincoln's breath caught as they moved down her butt, exposing inch after inch of soft, warm flesh. He was so hot he felt dizzy, and all he could hear was the wild crashing of his own heart. She wiggled her legs and the underwear fell to the floor. She stepped out of them and turned, bearing her supple body to her brother: Her breasts were smell, perky globes, the areolas a light pink and her nipples erect. She was clean shaven downstairs, just the top of her slit visible between her silky thighs.

"...or this?"

Lincoln blinked. "Uh, t-t-that, d-definitely that."

"Hmmm. Okay. Now...can I see yours?"

What? _Mine?_ Uh...wow. He'd never shown his thing to a girl before.

Lori watched him with sultry eyes.

He suddenly realized he _wanted_ to show it to her.

With trembling fingers, he undid the button of his jeans and zipped them down, then he reached into his briefs and brought it out; it was slick and burning in his hand.

Lori's eyes widened slightly. "Wow," she purred, "baby bro's growing up."

"D-Do you wanna touch it?"

 _Please say yes, please say yes..._

Lori made a thoughtful humming noise. "I do...but I can't...not right now."

"Why?"

"You'll see," she said. She bent over and slipped her shirt back on, then slipped into her shorts. She picked up her panties, balled them, and threw them at him: They struck him in the chest. "You can keep those...they smell like me."

Then, like a pleasant dream scattered away by the sounding of an alarm, she was gone, and Lincoln trembled. He picked up her panties and held them in his hands. They were soft, fragrant, and still warm with her heat. He looked at the fourth wall, his eyes wide and his face red. "I-I don't know what just happened..." he then looked at the panties again, "but I _liked_ it."


	2. Leni

Lincoln slipped his thumbs through the straps of his backpack and hunched forward against the biting December cold, a light flurry of snow battering his face. Next to him, Clyde was wondering if Ace Savvy could beat Superdude in a fight, since Superdude had legit super powers while Ace Savvy was a normal guy. Lincoln nodded and said 'yeah' and 'sure' but he wasn't listening. He had _other_ things on his mind.

"You know," he said to the fourth wall, "I've been thinking about what happened yesterday. A lot. In fact, it's _all_ I've been thinking of." He and Clyde paused at an intersection to let a school bus pass. "There's a part of me that's a _little_ ashamed." He nodded to himself. "Then there's another part of me that wants to throw Lori on the bed, strip her naked, and do dirty, dirty things to her. You know, start by kissing her neck, then move down over her collarbone, her chest, between her breasts, down her stomach..." Lincoln shivered. "I'm getting a boner just thinking about it."

They were at Lincoln's house now. Lincoln bid Clyde farewell then went inside, noticing as he let himself in that the van wasn't in the driveway. He shrugged out of his backpack, tossed it onto the floor, and hung his jacket up. The house was silent and dark. "Sweet, looks like El Linc-O gets some TV time." He went over to the couch, sat, and snatched the remote off the coffee table. "When you have ten sisters, you might as well forget about watching television...unless you want to make a big, complicated plan to get to it first. I do that for ARGGH but that's it, nothing else is really worth the hassle. I don't even know what's _on_ TV anymore. _Friends_ is still big, right?"

He clicked on the TV and found a channel playing _Impractical Jokers._ "Oh, these dudes are funny. Fake as hell, but still funny." He tossed the remote away and laced his hands behind his head. He was so engrossed in the show that he didn't notice he wasn't alone until Leni popped up in front of the TV with a happy, "Hi, Lincy!" Lincoln jumped and uttered a sharp cry, his hands flying up.

"Leni? What are you –?"

The words died on his lips when he saw what she was wearing: A short red dress with furry white trim along the hem and collar, black leather boots that almost reached her knees, white gloves that went to her elbows, and a jaunty little Santa hat. Lincoln's eyes widened. The dress was barely long enough to touch the tops of her thighs. If she reached up...

She smiled seductively and watched him with half-lidded eyes, then strutted forward, her hips swaying hypnotically back-and-forth. Lincoln swallowed hard and licked his lips. She stood over him now, and he could smell the clean scent of her perfume. Oh, boy, his pants were getting _preeeetty_ tight.

She bent and leaned in until her nose was almost touching his, her hands falling on his thighs. Lincoln twitched under her soft touch. "Ummm, hi, Lincy," she said again, her hot breath puffing against his lips and making him shiver. "Do you, like, wanna know a secret?"

Lincoln nodded. Yes. Yes, he did.

She leaned in even more, her lips faintly grazing his, "I'm not wearing any underwear."

With that, she crawled into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and planting her knees on either side of him. She settled down, and Lincoln gasped: Her heat pooled in his lap, seeping through the fabric of his jeans and briefs and caressing his achingly hard member. Leni smirked, and swiveled her hips against his bulge.

She tilted her head forward and pressed her pillowy lips to the tip of his nose. "Do you like that..." then against his lips, "...Lincy?"

"Y-Yes," Lincoln stammered.

"Good," she said, and kissed the corner of his mouth, "because I do too." Her tongue darted out and skipped fleetingly across his bottom lip. Lincoln's eyes rolled back into his head. He could barely breath, his heart slammed, his entire body was hot and shaky and he felt like he was going to turn to a puddle of jelly.

He _loved_ it.

Leni squirmed her body against his, the friction making Lincoln's dick throb. She ran her fingers through his hair and pushed her chest into his face, her smell filling his nostrils and tantalizing his brain. She rocked her hips back and forth in a slow, steady motion, her breath catching and low sighs trembling from her lips. "You can touch me if you want," she said.

She didn't have to tell _him_ twice. He put his hands on her wide hips and moved them slowly up her sides, his fingers quivering over the silky fabric of her dress, then down her back. "Ummmm...that feels _really_ good," she said.

His hands glided over her hips and pushed up the hem of her dress. When he touched her warm, satiny flesh, his breath caught and his heart sputtered to a stop. His fingers crept along her bare flanks, then around until her small, pert breasts filled his palms, her erect nipples poking against him. They were warm and soft and...Lincoln was so dizzy he felt like he was going to pass out. Was this really happening?

"Yes," she moaned, her speed increasing. A beautiful red blush spread across her cheeks, and her eyes were hazy with lust. She pressed her forehead against his and grinned, her hands stroking the back of his neck. Her lips were so close to his that he could almost taste her kiss. Their breaths mingled. It was driving him crazy, he couldn't take it anymore. He joined his lips to hers, and their tongues met in hungry consummation, their hot saliva mixing as their mouths made passionate love. He squeezed her breasts, and she gasped into his mouth.

The friction was becoming too much. He could feel his orgasm forming in the pit of his stomach. The kiss became more urgent as they approached their joint peak. She broke the kiss and threw her head back. "I-I'm gonna cum," she jerked.

"Me too!"

Then it happened.

The key rattled in the lock.

Like a shot, Leni leapt off of him, taking her heat, her body, and her sweet, candy lips with her. "Darn it! We'll finish later, Lincy. Merry Christmas!"

Then she was gone, and Lincoln was shaking because he was _almost_ there, his climax bursting against him. He closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. Nngh! "I can save myself," he said to the fourth wall, "j-j-j-just don't move."

The door opened and the twins bounded in, followed by the others. "Car-toons! Car-toons! Car-toons!" Lincoln's dick twitched. Just don't move...

Lana and Lola jumped onto the couch, jostling him: With a moan, he released; warm, gooey Christmas cheer filled his underwear. He threw his head back and grabbed two handfuls of the couch cushion. Lana and Lola both watched him with raised eyebrows. "You okay?" Lola asked.

Lincoln nodded. "N-N-Never better!"

Lana looked at Lola. Lowly, she said, "Is it just me, or does he look like he's jizzing in his pants?"

Lola's jaw dropped. "Ew, Lana, you're – actually, it kind of does."

With the whirl and activity that comes with having ten sisters, it was a long time before Lincoln was able to change.


	3. Luna

Lincoln Loud was sitting up in bed and reading a comic, a glass of soda and a bowl of pretzels sat on the nightstand next to him. Outside, the world was a swirling vortex of snow: Lola and Lana threw snowballs at each other's' faces, Lynn and Luan worked on a snowman, and Leni laid flat and unmoving on her back. When Lori asked what she was doing, she piped, "Making a snow Leni." Lori rolled her eyes and walked away.

"You know," Lincoln said without looking up from his comic, "I'm beginning to detect a pattern here." He flipped a page. "I mean, I might not be a freakishly gifted genius like Lisa, but I'm not dumb. Think about it: Thursday Lori comes in here and strips naked...Friday Leni does...ummm...whatever _that_ was...and today...well, I think something else is going to happen. Call it woman's intuition." He reached out and grabbed his glass. "And I think..."

He trailed off when a knock came at the door. He looked at the fourth wall and smiled. "It's going to happen soon. Come in!"

The door opened and Luna poked her head in, her eyes half-lidded and the corners of her mouth turned up in a sinful smile. "Hey, bro, can I come in?"

Lincoln took a drink and sat the glass down. "Sure." He scooted closer to the wall and patted the spot next to him. Luna grinned and came in, closing the door behind her (and engaging the thumb lock). She was dressed in her normal attire: Purple shirt, purple skirt with black stripes, and purple boots. She sauntered over, her hips swinging back and forth and her eyes flashing with a devious light. Lincoln's dick stirred, and he brushed his teeth across his bottom lip. She crawled onto the bed, then snuggled up next to him, her bare arm touching his; her flesh was warm and smooth and she smelled like lilac. She put her arm around his shoulder and drew him close.

"How you doin', bro?"

Lincoln nodded. "I'm good. You?"

"I'm alright." She turned, her lips dancing fleetingly over his ear and her breath puffing hotly against his skin. "I need a favor, though," she breathed.

Lincoln's dick was standing tall and proud now. "What's that?"

"Luan broke all my stuff in a prank gone wrong – my guitar, my drums, everything, man. I got an itch to make music but no instruments to...play with." She ran her hand over his thigh, her fingers splayed. When they brushed his bulge, he drew a sharp intake of breath. "Can I play _your_ instrument?"

She was already unzipping his jeans, already reaching in. He shuddered as her fingers kneaded him through his undies. He put his arm around her waist and turned to her, evil in his eyes. "Of course...I'm always happy to help a sister in need."

She massaged his tip and tilted her head until their lips were touching, the sweet smell of her breath filling his nostrils and working on his mind like an aphrodisiac. "Thanks, bro," she panted, "I knew I could count on you." She traced his bottom lip with her tongue as she slid her hand into his underwear and wrapped her fingers around his base. He twitched, the movement driving his lips tighter against hers. He kissed her, and she kissed him back as she started to firmly but slowly move up his shaft, her calloused fingers expertly working his soft, fevered flesh. Lincoln cupped her freckled cheek in his hand as the kiss deepened; she moaned delightedly into his mouth, and his hips jerked forward as she reached his sensitive head. Her thumb brushed the tip and collected the dew of his arousal; when she stroked down, it smeared hotly along his length.

The kiss broke and she pressed her forehead to his. Her cheeks were on fire and her eyes were shimmering with lust. "Do you want to touch me too, bro?" She squeezed his member and stroked to his base.

Lincoln could only nod.

"Lay down."

They stretched out next to each other on their sides, their lips molded together and their bodies pressed close. He laid his hand on her thigh and moved it along her sizzling flesh as they kissed again, her fingers caressing his dick more quickly now as her passion began to rise. She spread her legs, and his hand disappeared under her skirt; he felt her dank heat before her even touched her slick center. Her lips were like burning silk, and her juices seared his skin. She pulled her lips away from his and sucked a gulp of air as he kissed her clit with his thumb; her grip tightened, and precum oozed out of him, spilling down his shaft and onto her hand. He kissed her chin, her neck, her collarbone, the salty taste of her skin and the way her sex trembled under his touch driving him wild with lust.

"Yes," she moaned as he rubbed her quaking nub; his middle finger dipped into her well, and her hips bucked. "Awww, fuck!"

He rubbed faster in a firm circular motion as he penetrated her with his digit. She stroked him faster, harder, her hand making a wet sound as it glided over his slick member. She bit her lower lip and moaned, the needy movement of her hips causing her walls to close around his finger. Fire filled his stomach, and he felt himself losing control. He kissed the underside of her jaw, her neck, the throbbing vein in her throat, his breath coming in ragged gasps and tiny grunts escaping her lips. "F-Faster," she said. He stopped rubbing her clit and added his index finger, prying her sticky lips apart and sinking it deep into her. She cried out and shuddered, then started to jack him harder, the friction of her skin moving wetly over his making him dizzy. He moved her shirt up with his free hand, and her full, dew-drop breasts popped out. The areolas were brown and inviting. He wrapped his lips around her erect nipple and drew it deep into her mouth.

Suddenly, she clamped her thighs against his hand and cried out, her body shaking violently as her orgasm burst through her. She bore down on his dick, and his eyes squinted as his load rushed up from his depths and shot from him in a geyser, spraying the front of her skirt and her bare stomach, glistening like quicksilver on her rippling flesh. He moaned and threw his hips forward, pumping even more of his seed onto his already drenched sister. She let out a series of gasps, moans, and whimpers as her climax lingered through her.

When it was over, they held each other and panted. "Damn, bro," she snickered, "that was a righteous jam sesh."

Lincoln nodded. He felt empty and spent and tired – and good. "Yeah."

She looked at him with a wicked smile. "We gotta do it again sometime."

Lincoln grinned and kissed the corner of her mouth. "Any time."


	4. Luan

Lincoln came out of the bathroom in a black dress suit, his coat unbuttoned to reveal the white shirt underneath. He loosened his tie and heaved a heavy breath. "Always a line," he said, and jerked when he noticed the readers. "Oh, hey, guys, what's up? It's Sunday in the Loud house, and you know what _that_ means: Church." He started walking down the hall; Lisa rushed past with a beaker in her hand. Lucy followed, her nose buried in a book. "You know, I feel like a hypocrite sitting up in a pew and praising Jesus after finger fucking my own sister, but a _happy_ hypocrite. Man, that was fun. You saw, right? What you didn't see was me licking and sniffing my fingers for the rest of the day. I know, I know, I'm a pervert. Sue me."

He reached his door and laid his hand on the knob. "I can't wait for what's next. Something tells me I'm going to be, uh, spending time with Luan soon. To be honest, that girl's given me more boners than anyone – even Ronnie Anne. I really like how she wears that skirt with her socks pulled up and..." he shook his head and made a long, hungry _hmmmmummmmhum_. He opened the door and stepped in...

Then froze.

Luan was on her knees next to his bed, her hands resting on the tops of her thighs. She was dressed in her skirt and white blouse, her eyes dancing with mischief and the corners of her mouth turned up in a sharp, sultry smile. Lincoln's heart skipped a beat. "Hey, Linc," she said, her voice low and alluring. She batted her eyelashes.

Lincoln looked at the fourth wall, his eyes wide. "I _knew_ it."

Luan bit her lower lip as he shut and locked the door behind him. "How's it going?" he asked.

"Good," she said, "how about you?"

He shrugged one shoulder. "Alright."

His dick was getting hard, and Luan's eyes flashed with lust when she saw it twitching against his pants. She looked up at him and tilted her head playfully, her ponytail swishing across her shoulder. "Are you getting a boner, Linc?"

"Yes," Lincoln said.

"Hmmm...why?"

"Because there's a sexy girl on her knees in my bedroom."

"But she's your sister, Linc," Luan said.

"I know. That makes it even hotter."

She blushed and licked her lips; in the light of the sun falling through the window they glistened. "You're a pervert."

He shrugged. Why deny it?

She leaned slightly forward and smiled. "But that's okay. So am I."

"Yeah?" he asked.

She nodded slowly and beckoned with her finger. Lincoln went to her, his throbbing member leading the way. He stopped in front of her, and she sat up straight, her hands going to his stomach and softly caressing him. She looked up into his eyes as he reached down and stroked her cheek, then ran his fingers through her hair. She ran her hands over his bulge and squeezed him through his pants. A groan escaped his lips.

She unzipped his pants and he undid his belt; they pooled around his ankles. One thin layer separated him from her soft, wet lips. "Having a hard day, huh, Linc?" She asked. Looking into his eyes, she tilted her head forward and kissed his tip through his underwear. Her warmth seeped through and made him twitch.

"Very hard," he sighed.

"Let me...help you." She wrapped her lips around his head and curled her tongue against him. Lincoln's eyes rolled and his knees shook. The fabric of his underwear was wet with his precum and her saliva as she hooked her fingers into his waistband and pulled them down. He sprang out, and her grin widened. "Hmmm...hi, Lincoln." She pressed her lips to his head and touched his leaking slit with the tip of her tongue. A shudder went through Lincoln's body and he grazed his fingernails gently across her scalp. She giggled and leaned forward, an inch pushing past her pillowy lips.

Lincoln threw his head back and moaned. He ran his hands through her hair and pulled her closer, his shaft penetrating her further. The sensation of her saliva burning hot against him made his hips spasm, and he jerked forward; his entire length filled her, his tip hitting the back of her throat. She uttered a muffled sound of delight, then pulled slowly back, her tongue softly stroking his underside. She spit him out and looked up at him, her eyes big and burning with passion and her lips sparkling with a thick mixture of her spit and his precum. "Fuck my mouth," she said.

Lincoln cocked his brow.

She wrapped her lips around his head and didn't move.

Catching her drift, Lincoln laid his hands on either side of her head and thrusted into her mouth, then pulled back and thrusted again. Luan put her hands in her lap and looked up at her brother with big eyes as he fucked her, his balls slapping against her chin and his thick precum coating the inside of her mouth.

When Lincoln felt himself beginning to cum, he gave one last thrust, and spurted against the back of her throat with a cry, his head flopping back and his body tensing as he pumped his creamy seed into her stomach.

She pulled away and smiled, a long ribbon of cum coursing down her chin. "Thanks, Linc. You know, if you want..."

"Get on the bed."

Smirking, she got up and laid back on the bed, her hips flush with the edge and the tips of her toes pressed into the carpet. Lincoln knelt between her legs, reached under her skirt, and pulled down her panties. They were white with yellow smiley faces; they were soft and warm, like her. He drew them over her ankles and threw them away. Next, he pushed her skirt up, and grinned when his eyes fell upon her pink, glistening girlhood. He looked at the fourth wall. "I'm a nice guy. She went down on me...now I'm going down on _her_." With that, he buried his face between her hips, and she gasped as his tongue found her moist opening.

He laid his hands on her quivering stomach and tasted her slowly, her hot juices smearing his face and filling his mouth. She reached down and took his hands in hers as she began to pant. Her face was a lovely shade of pink and her eyelids fluttered. "L-Like that."

Instead, he went faster, moving up her slit and flicking her hooded clit. She arched her back, which drove his face deeper. "Yes!"

She rocked her hips against him as he swirled his tongue around her arousal. When he slipped a finger into her, she gasped and started to shake. "I-I'm c-cumming, Linc!"

Lincoln grazed her with his teeth, and she went off like a rocket, her body convulsing and a high-pitched cry trembling from her lips. She ran her fingers through his arm and closed her thighs against his head even as the rocking of her hips slowed.

"Wow," she moaned shakily.

Lincoln pulled back and wiped her orgasm from his mouth, "Yeah, wow."

"Best Christmas present _ever_."

"You're a pretty good gift giver yourself."

She propped herself up on her elbows and swung her legs onto his shoulders with a sly grin. "Expect another gift _real_ soon."


	5. Lynn

Lincoln walked through the front door, stripped off his backpack, and tossed it onto the floor. His face was flushed red from walking through the biting December cold and his teeth chattered lightly. "I hate winter," he said and closed the door. "Snow days are nice and all, but I'd much rather it be nice and hot." His brow angled down devilishly. "Like it was yesterday." He shook his head fondly. "I know what you're thinking: 'Linc, haven't you wondered why all of your sisters suddenly want to fuck you?' Actually, I kind of have, but you know, the why of it takes a backseat. I don't really care _why_ they want my dick, I only care that they _do_." He started up the stairs, passing Lola and Lana, who were fighting over a toy. "I mean, I _am_ a pubescent boy with raging hormones, not a grown...I don't know...writer who sits there and puts a ton of thought into stuff. Sexy girls want to touch my pee-pee. That's all _I_ need to know."

He paused at his door. "After getting my nut, though, I do think about it, and I figure they're either trying to butter me up for something or maybe they're, like, a bunch of black widows and they're planning to eat me when they're done. Not that I care, mind you, it's worth it. Eleven's a good age to go; from what I've heard, it's all downhill from here." He opened the door and stepped through; a football crashed into his chest and drove him back with a cry. He grabbed the knob to keep from falling, but when down anyway, landing hard on his butt.

"Ow, goddamn it!" he cried, his face flushing with anger. He pulled himself to his feet and balled his fists. Lynn was standing by his bed in a pair of red shorts and a jersey, a devious smirk on her freckled face.

"You gotta be faster than that, bro," she said.

"That _really_ hurt," Lincoln said through clenched teeth. He stalked forward, his eyes flashing. "You play too goddamn rough sometimes, Lynn."

Her smirk widened and she shrugged one shoulder. "What can I say? I like it rough."

Lincoln paused, a smile dancing across his lips. Oh, right; in the shock of being drilled with a football, he totally forgot that he and Lynn were probably going to be, uh, hanging out today. He turned to the fourth wall. "That sounds suggestive to _me_." He looked at Lynn, who stood with her arms crossed and her hip cocked slightly. Her brows were lifted expectantly. "Is that so?" he asked.

She nodded. "Oh, yeah. In fact, I was hoping we could play a game."

Lincoln kicked the door closed and locked it. "What game?" he asked and came forward. She met him halfway and he put his hands on her hips.

"Well," she said, smooshing her chest against his and looking up at him, "it's a new game...a game we've never played before."

"I'm always up for trying new things," Lincoln said.

"Good," Lynn said, "because this is going to be a _blast_."

She slowly turned in his arms and bent so that her butt rubbed against his rapidly inflating dick. He ran his hands over her hips and kissed her neck, her ponytail softly caressing his face. She moaned happily as his hands crawled over her stomach and up to her chest. He cupped her breasts through her shirt and she leaned back into him. He kissed her throat, her cheek, the corner of her mouth. She turned her head, and their lips met. She opened her mouth, and they kissed passionately, their tongues wrestling for dominance. When she pulled away, her eyes were filled with lust. "You ready to play?"

Lincoln nodded.

She pulled away from him, went to the edge of the bed, and pulled her shorts down; Lincoln's eyes swept the gentle curve of her back, the swell of her hips, and the taunt flesh of her ass. She kicked her shorts away, bent, and spread her legs, revealing her moist sex and her pink butt hole. "The object of the game," she said over her shoulder, "is to shoot your...ball...into my hoop. Think you can manage that?"

Lincoln unzipped his pants and yanked them down, along with his underwear; his dick sprang out. "I can try," he said, and roughly grabbed her hips. She bit her bottom lip as his tip raked across her butt, leaving a burning trail of precum along her feverish skin. It poked her backdoor, then grazed down to her seeping well. Her heat was dizzying, and Lincoln drew a sharp intake of breath. When he prodded her inky pool, she shivered.

"Does that feel good?" he asked.

She clamped her lip between her teeth. "Umhm."

He shifted, and his head slipped into her: Her body squeezed him; she was hot, wet, and tight...painfully tight. He dug his fingers into her hips, pulled slightly back, then threw his hips forward, his rod spearing deep into her core. They cried out in unison. She bowed her head, her ponytail swishing across the back of her neck. "I-I like roughhousing," she reminded him.

He pulled back and rammed into her again. She moaned and fisted the covers. Lincoln pulled back slowly, his head raking a special bundle of nerves; she quivered and nearly lost her balance, but he held her up. When he was almost out, he surged forward again. Lynn threw her head back and cried out as he punched her cervix. "God _damn,_ Linc!" She pushed back against him. Lincoln released her hips and ran his hands over her back, pushing her shirt up and dancing his fingers over her warm flesh and her flexing muscles. He drew back and then shot forward again; Lynn lost her balance and faceplanted into the mattress. Lincoln bent forward, clamped her shoulders in his hands, and thrusted again.

Lynn purred as he fell into a steady rhythm, his balls slapping against her clit and sending pangs of pleasure through her body. Her muscles clenched him, her wet, silky walls stroking the tight flesh of his member. She was powerless to do anything but bite the covers to stifle her screams as her brother rutted into her, his body parting hers. Passion filled her, making her knees shake, and she dug her toes into the carpet to keep from sinking to the floor.

She turned her head, her cheeks burning with desire. "P-Pull my hair."

Lincoln snatched her ponytail and yanked her head back as he thrust. "Yes!" she cried. He increased his speed, slamming into her now as he pulled back on her hair. Her eyes were closed, her lips slightly parted in nirvana. Lincoln went even faster, the friction of his dick rubbing furiously against her insides bringing her close to the edge. He yanked even harder on her ponytail, dragging her head back at the same time he bent forward. His hot breath kissed her tingling flesh, then his teeth nibbled her earlobe while his free hand snaked around and squeezed her tit through her shirt.

Her orgasm exploded in her with nuclear force. Her body closed tightly around her brother's dick, and with one final thrust, he released, his cum shooting deep, deep, _deep_ into her, flooding her womb and filling her with heat so intense she screamed. Lincoln let out a long, hitching sigh, and flopped limply against her.

"Good game, bro," she panted and swallowed with an audible click; her throat was dry and her heart slammed. "I say you scored a hole in one."

Lincoln stroked her hair and kissed her neck. "Now it's time for a new game."

"Hmmm. What's that?"

"The waiting game."

Lynn giggled. "If it's a girl, we're naming her Lacy."

Lincoln started to speak, but someone cut him off.

"If it's a boy, you should name him Dracula."

Lynn and Lincoln both looked up; Lucy's face stared down from the vent. "That was really hot, by the way."


	6. All Together

**I wasn't going to post these chapters so close together, but it looks like I'm getting a broken computer for Christmas, so I figured I'd hurry up and post. Yesterday my PC froze two and I had to restart it, the CPU is clicking, and this morning I got the famous 'blue screen of death.' This piece of shit is on its way out. I couldn't let it go without finishing my gift to you first, so here it is. Merry Christmas, happy holidays, and Merry Cestmas~**

* * *

Lincoln sits on his bed, surrounded by his sisters: Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, and Lucy; they are all naked.

Lucy slowly strokes Lincoln's dick while Leni passionately kisses the side of his face; she nips his ear and giggles. Luna runs her hands through his hair, her breasts mashing against the side of his face. Luan trails kisses up and down one of his legs while Lori rubs his chest in lazy circles. Lynn sits against the wall with his feet in her lap, her fingers softly massaging his skin. Lucy releases him, crawls into his lap, and sinks onto his dick. Lincoln sighs contentedly as she begins to rock against him, a blush spreading across her face and her tiny nipples growing hard enough to cut diamond. Leni tilts his face to her and kisses him deeply.

"When you have one brother, it's kind of easy to overlook him," Lori says to the fourth wall. "With so much chaos, he literally gets lost in the mix." She licks his ear and kisses his neck. "Most of the time, I don't give it much thought, but at Christmas, well...he always gets us literally the best gifts ever, so I decided this year, we'd give _him_ the best gift ever."

Lucy finishes and gets off of Lincoln; Leni slides into his lap without breaking the kiss, and gasps as his rod penetrates her. Luna and Luan begin to kiss, and Lynn spreads her legs for Lucy, who dips her head between her sister's thighs and begins to lap. "And it looks like it was literally the best idea ever. Look how much closer we all are. That's, like, the whole point of Christmas, right?"

Lori slips behind Leni and kisses her neck. When Leni finishes, Lori takes her place; she runs her fingers through her brother's hair as she sinks onto his throbbing member. She purrs. Lincoln cups her breasts in his hands as she begins to move her hips against his, her head tilting back, her eyes closing, and a sigh falling from her trembling lips. "Ummm. You _still_ give the best presents, bro."

"I-I don't know," Lincoln pants, his face is beet red, "yours is pretty f-f-fucking nice."

She takes his face in her hands and begins to rock faster, her brow pinching and her eyelids fluttering. "W-We'll just have to k-keep trying." She opens her eyes and looks at the fourth wall. They're hazy and full of desire. "Your Christmas won't be as good as _mine_ , but I hope it's almost as good. Merry Christmas."

Lincoln throws his arms around Lori and pumps her full of cum, knocking her into her own orgasm. "Merry Christmas!" he moans.

Everyone else is too busy with each other to say, but they wish you a Merry Christmas too.


End file.
